The present invention relates to a self-propelled device, for example roller skates, skates usable on skis for going up a slope easily, etc..
Self-propelled skates are known, but these devices are not remote controlled, are not independent for long periods of time and are not in general equipped with a suspension, a braking system and a steering system. Furthermore, the existing devices do not have a variator for varying the speed of the wheels or of the driven caterpillar tracks.
The present invention makes is possible to overcome these drawbacks. Thus, the source of power for driving the device is a thermal engine which is not mounted on the device itself and is remote controlled by the same means and devices as the propulsion and braking systems mounted on the device for example.